


Granica

by AishaPachia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaPachia/pseuds/AishaPachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy kończy się przyjaźń a zaczyna coś więcej? Co człowiek jest w stanie poświęcić dla drugiego? No i przede wszystkim gdzie jest granica?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granica

Czy to możliwe aby kogoś lubić i za razem nienawidzić? John Watson nie raz zadawał sobie to pytanie. Jak to możliwe, że ta sama osoba wpierw wyciąga cię z dołu tylko po to aby parę miesięcy później wtrącić cię do jeszcze głębszego? A potem… Czy można tą samą osobę znienawidzić jeszcze bardziej kiedy ona machnęła ręką na powód przez który wrzuciła cię ponownie do tego dołu?  
"John! Wstawaj! Miałeś jechać!"  
Z kuchni doszedł głos jego narzeczonej. Poprzedniego wieczoru samozwańczy "Detektyw Konsultant" Sherlock Holmes był uprzejmy ogłosić iż jest cały i zdrowy. Kiedy tylko John go zobaczył w tamtej restauracji w pierwszym momencie chciał mu się rzucić na szyję. Jednak potem z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu ogarnęła go złość. Rzucił się na dotychczas martwego geniusza i pragnął udusić.   
"Przecież to niemożliwe aby żył!" chodziło mu po głowie nawet po tym jak udało mu się zacisnąć na chwilę dłonie na jego chudej szyi. 

"Widziałem jego ciało! Byłem na pogrzebie! Żegnałem się z nim na Boga! A on to wszystko drań ukartował!?" myślał John stojąc pod prysznicem. Strumienie wody spływały po jego zamkniętych powiekach, gdy próbował przywołać te zdradzieckie wspomnienia.   
"Co mogłem pominąć? Nie miał nawet pulsu! Jego krew zalała chyba z połowę chodnika!"  
Blondyn uderzył pięścią w ścianę kabiny. Nawet teraz, kiedy już wiedział że detektyw żyje te wspomnienia sprawiły szczypienie oczu.   
"Ty draniu… Tyle łez przez ciebie wylałem nad twoim grobem…" wyszeptał.

Po wyjściu z łazienki powędrował do kuchni. Tam zastał Mary.   
"Proszę cię, zjedz coś. Potem możesz jechać…" rzekła kobieta stawiając na stole parujący kubek z kawą. Potem usiadła.   
"Powiedz mi Mary…" zaczął słabo John opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko, "Jak bardzo można kogoś nienawidzić?"  
Blondynka spojrzała na swoje narzeczonego ze zdziwieniem. "Nienawidzić? O czym ty mówisz?"  
Doktor wziął długi łyk kawy i rzekł:  
"Jak bardzo można kogoś nienawidzić? Kiedy kończy się granica? Kiedy zechce się ich udusić?"  
Mary stanął przed oczami obrazek z poprzedniego wieczoru kiedy John i Sherlock tarzali się po podłodze. Po chwili zachichotała.   
"Myślę że można bardziej. Jednak to chyba zbyt skomplikowany przypadek by móc prosto odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie."   
John w odpowiedzi westchnął przeciągle.  
Watson wyobrażał sobie swój ślub zupełnie inaczej. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż raz nic niespodziewanego nie wyskoczy no ale przecież Sherlock Holmes też był zaproszony więc…  
"Zagadka kryminalna??? Nawet na moim weselu! A do tego mój dawny przyjaciel prawie popełnia samobójstwo!" mruczał John patrząc na gości bawiących się w najlepsze. Jednak kiedy obrócił się w stronę okna zobaczył w oddali samotną postać. Poznał od razu płaszcz i sposób chodzenia osobnika, który odchodził w stronę bramy wyjazdowej z posesji. Widok osamotnionego Sherlocka spowodował ucisk na sercu pana młodego. Miał ochotę wybiec za nim i kazać mu wrócić.   
"Nigdy nie myślałem że będę mieć najlepszego przyjaciela[…]John Watson[…]Najlepszy i najodważniejszy człowiek jakiego znam."  
"Oh Sherlock…" westchnął blondyn odwracając wzrok od okna.  
Kolejny raz kiedy Holmes naraził swoje życie… John miał ponownie ochotę go udusić. A do tego wyszło na jaw kim naprawdę jest jego żona…  
"Czy każdy kogo spotkam musi być pieprzonym psychopatą???"  
Nawet spokojny i pewny głos Sherlocka nie pomagały. John praktycznie stracił wtedy nadzieję że ma szansę na normalne życie.  
"Kobieta którą poślubiłem i która nosi moje dziecko kłamała mi prosto w twarz odkąd ją poznałem.."  
Sytuacja wydawała się mężczyźnie ironiczna aż do bólu. "Nie miała taka być, Sherlock!"  
Wpierw Sherlock, który sam się przyznaje że jest swego rodzaju socjopatą, a potem 'Mary'…   
"Siadaj. Ponieważ tutaj oni siedzą. Ludzie którzy opowiadają swoje historie. Są klientami, tym czym teraz jesteś, Mary. Jesteś klientką."  
"Mary postrzeliła Sherlocka aby mnie ochronić… A potem zawołała karetkę zanim ja to zrobiłem… Uratowała nas obu…" myślał John słuchają dedukcji Holmesa .Jednak gdy do pokoju wpadli medycy i Watson usłyszał, że detektyw prawdopodobnie krwawi wewnętrznie, jego ciśnienie prawie przebiło dach podskakując w panice.   
"Sherlock!"  
Socjopata nie przejmował się swoim stanem. Zaczął przekonywać swojego przyjaciela o niewinności jego żony.   
"Uratowała mi życie…"  
"Postrzeliła cię."  
"Zamieszanie… Gah!"  
Sherlock stracił czucie w nogach z bólu. John w tym momencie poczuł jakby i jemu też miał pęknąć serce. Prawie zapomniał o Mary. Bał się o Sherlocka. A to przecież głównie przez nią całe to zajście…

Charles Augustus Magnussen.   
Po raz kolejny John chciał popełnić morderstwo. Tym razem dwóch osób. Pierwszą był sam biznesmen, który był wredną szują… Oraz Sherlocka, który znowu zrobił coś głupiego i tym samym uratował mu skórę. Aby nie trafił za kratki za zdradę kraju.   
John dopiero wtedy naprawdę zaczął doceniać swojego przyjaciela.   
"Patrzcie no jak ty się troszczysz o Johna Watsona. Twoją damę w opałach…"

"On wiedział, że jeżeli nie spróbuje sprzedać tej informacji… Mary zginie… Ten drań sam mi powiedział że ma telefony do jej wrogów… A Sherlock chciał mnie chronić… Wiedział że na pewno bym już tego nie wytrzymał… Nie drugi raz… Kolejnej śmierci bliskiej mi osoby…"

"Chryste, Sherlock!"  
"Ucałuj ode mnie Mary. Powiedz jej, że jest już bezpieczna."

Resztę tamtej nocy John spędził siedząc na balkonie. Płacząc w ciszy dziękował swojemu przyjacielowi i bohaterowi za ratunek. Za ochronę…  
"Zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie… Skoczyłeś z dachu by upozorować śmierć… Nienawidzisz ślubów… Mówiłeś że to strata czasu… Jednak przyjąłeś moją prośbą na bycie moim drużbą… Prawie się zalałeś krwią od środka, aby udowodnić iż Mary jest po naszej stronie… I żeby wziąć jej sprawę… Udowodnić mi że jest coś warta pomimo jej ciemnej przeszłości jako agentki CIA… A na koniec żeby ją obronić popełniłeś morderstwo… Zabiłeś największą szychę na rynku informacji…"  
John przełknął z trudem ślinę. Jego podołek był już przesiąknięty łzami. "A ja znowu przez ciebie płaczę…" wydukał doktor zaciskając pięść.  
W progu balkonu stanęła Mary. Najwyraźniej obudziła się czując nieobecność męża w łóżku.   
"John? Wszystko gra?" spytała zmartwiona. Widząc trzęsące się ramiona mężczyzny objęła go od tyłu próbując dodać otuchy.   
"Oh John…" westchnęła.  
Nastała chwila ciszy. Blondyn spojrzał w górę na niebo wysypane gwiazdami. W tle słuchać było dźwięki miasta nocą.   
Przed oczami przesuwały mu się wspomnienia każdej sprawy i każdej szalonej rzeczy jaka się za nimi kryła. Każdy ich wyskok.   
"Mary…" mruknął Watson zmęczonym tonem.  
"Tak John? O co chodzi?"  
"Czy jest możliwe aby… Kogoś kochać i nienawidzić jednocześnie?...I… Gdzie jest granica?..." wydusił doktor czując kolejną falę łez spływającą po policzkach. Krystaliczne krople wylądowały na ramionach Mary obejmującej jego szyję. Kobieta w odwecie zacisnęła nieco swój uścisk i po chwili rzekła:  
"Myślę, że jeżeli chodzi o Sherlocka… Granica nie istnieje…"


End file.
